Michael ate 5 slices of cake. Omar ate 5 slices. If there were 4 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 10 slices of cake with 4 slices remaining, they must have begun with 14 slices. They ate ${10}$ out of $14$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{10}{14}$ of the cake.